random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 36: Finding The Golden
Part 1 Narrarator: The 36th Episode of the bunker! VManjustice: Hmmm theres a coin in the bunker gang Bubbles: Hmmm i will try Mochlum: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN- Tornadospeed: Hmm. Interesting dialect. ACF: The title of this adventu- I mean episode makes no sense! 'Finding the Golden'? THE GOLDEN WHAT? THE GLODEN CHOCOLATE?! (4th Wall is punching itself) Tornadospeed: How about the Gold Bar item that's worth 100 Mario Coins? Mochlum: You mean tzeh posion shroom? (eats poison) Tornadospeed OH SH- Dororo: Tornadospeed: Well, quest time! Let's head out! Part 2: The Quest ACF: yay. ( plays) Tornadospeed: So then. Where shall we look: VmanJustice: I think its that way. (points) Tornadospeed: K, lets' go VmanJustice: TO TEH BATMOBLIE! Tornadospeed: This Gold better be guarded. So many Super Paper Mario oppurtunities there. (gets in Batmobile) How do we even have a Batmobile? Random Fat Person: I thought this was the FATmobile... (Breaks Batmobile) Uh... it was like that. Tornadospeed: ... We'll be walking then. Oh, and (banishes Fat Person to the Underwhere) Faves: (Somehow shows up) HEY GUYS HOW YA DOIN CAN I JOIN :::::::::DDDDDDDDDDDDD Tornadospeed: No. Faves: ... Tornadospeed: Yes. Faves: yayz Tornadospeed: Now I got a lot of experience with this. See that crack? It's a secret enterance. (summons Boomer) (uses Boomer on crack) See? Secret enterance. Lets go gang. (goes in) Faves: (Is high, like, drug high) OH, THAT KIND OF CRACK. Tornadospeed: (banishes Faves to the Moon) Faves:(Appears behind Tornado) HAAAAAIIIIIIIIIAAIAAIAAIIAIA PERSON!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tornadospeed: So, you're back. Minion of Bleck, perhaps? Faves: No I used this random guy's farting powers to subarine my way back. I also had a nanosecond of free time to fix the batmobile under sir Batperson Sir Batperson: IM SIR BATPERSON! Faves: SO here you go (Hands the batmobile to Tornadospeed) Sir Batperson: IM SIR BATPERSON! Faves: Is that all you say? Sir Batperson: IM SIR BATPERSON! Tornadospeed: The Batmobile won't fit in the catacombs. We go on foot, or in my case, we fly. (begins floating) Faves: OK!! (Starts fart-flying) Tornadospeed: lolz. O' Chunks does that too. It's hilarious. Faves: I bet he does (Derp faec) LETS GET GOING (Fart-fly's in/over the catacombs, whichever way were going) Hey, why are we doing this!!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!?!!? Tornadospeed: For Gold, brah! Hey, where'd everyone else go? ACF: Here. *raises mallet* Faves: HI, WHER'VE YOU BEEN Meanwhile, Inside the Underground Passages... ( plays) Tornadospeed: Slowpokes. :P Come on guys, catch up! Meanwhile in a Club ( plays) Tag: Crap, I jus noticed i havn't been in an episode 4 awile. Watever, I guess if i go now, Ill appeare in the end up the episode. Bye 50 cent! 50: Bye young G (leaves) Back in the Catacombs... Faves: (Teleports to Tornadospeed) HI PERSON! Sir Batperson: IM SIR BATPERSON Tornadospeed: Stop distracting me and instead help me decipher these inscriptions. One Boring Translation Session Later... Tornadospeed: It says "lol you won't eva find teh gold". Lolwut Faves: ... Random Fat Guy: (runs in) (gasping for air) Guys you're going to fast... can't we rest? (sits down) (ground starts shaking) Tornadospeed: Oh sh- (Catacomb collapses upon itself) Tornadospeed: ...Well we're screwed. Mochlum: (comes in and whacks everyone with his giant mallet) JEHDKL Tornadospeed: WHY IS EVERYONE ON CRACK TODAY!? Mochlum: I'M NOT ON CRACK! (eats egg which causes him to float into the air and burst through the ceiling) Tornadospeed: ... VManJustice: Guys look a pickaxe Tornadospeed: (grabs pickaxe) lol I'm gonna dig to the surface and abandon you guys down here *UMG Randomly Appears* UMG: I'll just suicidially slam my face again against the wall until it breaks. And no, I'm not on crack.\ Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by VManJustice Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Bump Category:TRANSCRIPT Category:Transcript